


Le Petit Prêtre

by RaphaelChevalier97



Category: Notre-Dame de Paris - Cocciante/Plamondon
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaphaelChevalier97/pseuds/RaphaelChevalier97
Summary: 2019舊文搬運紀錄，都是小短篇一隻7.8歲左右的小小副主教借住在詩人家七天的故事，可能算療癒向（吧裡面的小羊是虛構的，應該算是詩人的寵物？反正有可愛到就好（文筆奇爛注意
Relationships: Claude Frollo/Pierre Gringoire
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Day 1

巴黎，詩人的居處。

Pierre Gringoire打了個呵欠，將手中的羽毛筆擱置一旁，兩眼直盯著空白的羊皮紙面，他正在策劃新的一齣神蹟劇，奈何苦思整晚卻毫無靈感湧現。有些煩躁地草草收去桌上紙張，正想先行休息，但一陣敲門聲響起，又急又快的節奏使詩人不得不正視它。伸了個懶腰後起身，小心地跨過地面雜物，同時低聲嘟囔著：「這麼晚了到底會是誰......」

他的疑問在推開門扉的瞬間得到了解答。一個男孩站在門前，身上套著副主教過大的衣袍，此時正踮起腳尖看向年輕男人。

「Pierre？是我。」

稚嫩的童聲讓詩人不禁愣了一下，他彎下腰端詳著這個孩子，是啊，他的面貌、衣裝與說話方式的確和老師有些相像……

「老師，是您嗎？」

男孩點了點頭。

「請快進來吧。」

簡陋的木門再度關上，而詩人的家中迎來了一名新訪客。

*

首要任務是替副主教找到一套合適的衣服，Gringoire在房內翻箱倒櫃，而Frollo則一副事不關己的神情，扠著腰冷冷的環顧四周。

「Pierre.」

「是，老師？」此時詩人已經自衣物堆中找到了一套略顯破舊的童裝，將其置放在一旁後終於有餘裕抬起頭回應對方。

「你的居所……還真是雜亂。」孩子皺起眉瞧著整個空間的狼藉，男人看著自己老師可愛的樣子，忍不住笑了出來，卻立刻發覺到自己的行為有多麼不得體，便尷尬的收回笑容。無語的副主教只好選擇忽視他，逕自抱起了一旁的厚重書籍試圖幫忙整理，卻高估了自己的力氣，才剛搖搖晃晃站起，又因為被過大的袍子絆到而跌回地面，書本邊角還砸到了他的額頭，疼的他腦袋發暈。

Gringoire慌忙跑來扶起男孩。「您、您沒事吧？」他緊張的問道，擔心地望著對方已經紅腫起來的額頭。

副主教狠狠瞪了他一眼——儘管因為他變成小孩的關係而沒有什麼說服性——「你……唉，沒事，先把衣服拿給我。」

「是。」

接過對方遞來的衣服，副主教脫下身上不合身的外袍（當然，他在這之前已經盡力以最威嚴的語氣命令詩人不得偷看，且他也聽話的轉過頭去），用最快的速度換上那套破舊但意外合身的衣裳，將原本自己的衣服摺疊整齊後放上房內唯一一張小木椅上，然後告訴詩人可以轉過身來。Gringoire看著整整比他矮上好幾個頭的老師，對方的體力顯然已經漸漸不支，但還是勉強支撐著，強硬地不表現出一絲倦意。

「咩。」

一聲動物的叫聲傳來，兩人同時朝聲源看去，潔白的小羊似乎不太高興自己平常玩樂的場所被衣服佔據，用嘴撕扯著神父的袍子。

「等、等等！」Gringoire急忙跑去拉開牠，但小羊反抗似地將衣袍越咬越緊，一聲撕裂聲傳來，而副主教受不了的叫道：「Pierre…...Pierre！」

詩人停下動作，Frollo又瞪了對方一眼，嘆了口氣。

「……算了，隨牠去吧。」

一旁的小羊勝利的咩了一聲。

*

詩人在副主教的堅持下整理了自己亂糟糟的住處，而在最後一本書籍也歸位之後他倆都如釋重負的吁了口氣。

「老師，您休息吧……老師、老師？」Gringoire喚著對方，卻發現男孩已不堪疲累地蜷縮在地上睡著了。

「咩。」

正想抱起對方，一旁的小羊不滿的咩了一聲。

「別叫了。」詩人輕輕搔著牠潔白的毛髮，然後一手抱起牠，另一手將副主教攬在懷中，將他倆放到柔軟的床上後自己也爬了上去。看著孩子的睡顏，在他額上溫柔地落下一吻。

「晚安。」


	2. Day 2

翌晨，詩人的居處。

一縷陽光自外頭照來，Pierre Gringoire迷迷糊糊地睜開眼睛，映入眼簾的卻是一個小男孩熟睡的面孔。

詩人嚇了一跳，腦袋空白好半晌後才想起昨晚自己遇見的奇怪事件。

「所以說……老師變成了孩子？近日巴黎發生的怪事還真多。」喃喃自語道，同時輕手輕腳下床。還細心地將副主教身上的被子拉高了些。

「咩。」

看向有些不滿的小羊，該不會是自己昨晚熟睡時不慎將牠踢到床下了吧……

「早安啊，想吃些什麼嗎？」

小羊生氣的咩了聲，撞開對方衝出門外。

「欸！回來！回……算了。」詩人愣愣地看著敞開的門板，嘆了口氣，移動腳步將其關上。

「……Pierre？」

男人轉身，孩子揉著惺忪睡眼看著他。

「啊，老師早安！」

副主教沒有立刻回覆，而是困惑地望著自己的雙手和身體。

「怎麼還沒有變回來……」

男孩試圖下床，但是以他的身高實在很難做到這一點，小小的短腿在空中搖晃著，怎麼樣也碰不到地面。

詩人注意到了他的窘態。「您需要幫忙嗎？」他試探性的問道。

Frollo猶豫了下，默默點頭。

Gringoire輕鬆地抱起對方，然後將他溫柔地放下，副主教努力站直身軀，但幾個小時的睡眠顯然無法完全恢復他的精神，腿一軟，他又跪倒在地上。男人見狀便慌張的將他扶起，「您、您還是休息吧，這樣身體會撐不住的。」他擔心的說道。

「……」孩子想說些什麼，卻無力反駁自己的確十分疲累的事實，只好任由詩人抱起他回到床上。

Gringoire手忙腳亂地將捲成一團的被子攤開後把它蓋在男孩身上，副主教看著對方無措的樣子，嘴角勾起一點幾不可見的弧度。

「謝謝，Pierre。」

「嗯？」詩人愣了一下才回過神來。「不、不會的！」他急忙說道，臉頰泛起一片紅暈。

孩子畢竟是累了，不過片刻便沉沉睡去，輕微且規律的呼吸著。Gringoire順手自架上搬了幾本厚書充當椅子，坐在上頭繼續他未完的創作，突然什麼毛茸茸的東西撞上他的腳踝，低頭一看才發現小羊正睜大眼看著自己，委屈的咩了幾聲。

「你終於回來了。」詩人有些埋怨的說道，語氣卻有掩不住的開心。「怎麼，想休息嗎？」

小羊討好似地蹭著詩人的腳。

「好啦——上去吧。」他將牠抱上床，而小羊立刻在男孩身邊蜷縮成一團。

睡夢中的副主教動了動，輕輕抱住了小羊，後者滿足的咩了一聲，隨即也進入夢鄉。

Gringoire看著他倆，不禁微笑起來。羽毛筆沙沙舞動著，紀錄下這美好的一刻。

也許這就是所謂的幸福吧。


	3. Day 3

早晨，詩人的居處。

「所以說您真的變成了孩子？」詩人像是還不太相信般，好奇地端詳著眼前這個小大人。

「Pierre，你要我說多少次，實情就是這樣。」男孩有些不悅，撇過頭去試圖閃躲對方令人不適的視線。

詩人意識到了自己的眼神似乎有些不當，心虛地看向地面。「但是您、呃、為什麼會變成這樣？」他提出了最關鍵的問題——或許也是眼下最重要的問題。

為什麼會變成這樣？Frollo自己也不明瞭，他清楚知道一定有某種原因使他落得如此境地，但試圖回憶時卻宛如在層層濃霧中穿行般困難，那晚發生的事，怎麼想，都只有模糊二字能夠概括之。

現在聽詩人一說，他不由自主閉上眼，明知道可能是徒勞，又像是纏鬥中的困獸嘗試做最後一點掙扎。

他那天晚上吃了什麼嗎？男孩的腦袋高速運轉著。是聖母院提供的餐食有問題？還是……飲水？

等等，水？

副主教怔住，他發現了異常。

若要這麼說的話，放在他房裡的水壺真的非常奇怪。

隨著關鍵詞的產生，記憶也逐漸清晰。他想起那個水壺是在他處理完例行事務後回房時發現的，就這樣安放在櫃上，一切都是如此自然，就像那壺水原本就該在那裡似的。

當時他還愣了一下，思索著自己並沒有差人送水來，但不可否認的是他確實渴了。將一旁杯子取下，壺中的液體優雅地劃過一道弧線落入杯中，輕啜了一口，還來不及發現任何異常，便倒下失去了意識。待他醒來，迎接他的卻是這具不失熟悉，但又陌生的軀殼。

*

他早該發現不對勁的。

首先，那水壺並不是一般聖母院提供的，盛水用的普通瓦罐。那是一個相對來說極為精緻且稀有的玻璃水壺，壺身還帶有裝飾，在光線折射下略略散發著詭異的螢光。

其次，飲水的味道除了清甜，還帶著一股香味，若要仔細形容，那恐怕是一種接近薄荷的清涼，但本能夠提振精神的味道，聞來卻使人頭昏腦脹、昏昏欲睡。

最後，那水壺是在他進門時，在書櫃上發現的。

但他從來沒有，也絕對不會將水壺放在書櫃上。

* 

孩子有些驚恐的睜開眼看向對方，良久才猶豫著開口。

「我想……我知道發生什麼事了。」

*

聽完了副主教的解釋之後Gringoire難得鎖起眉頭。他雖然沒有聽過這種情況，但大概也知道這種事情除了順其自然讓男孩變回原樣之外，似乎也沒有其他別的方法能夠解決。

「那麼您不如暫且住在我這？我知道對您而言這裡不是個適合生活的好地方，若您不想要的話我會……將您送回聖母院的。」他低聲道，不怎麼有把握——男人幾乎可以預測對方的反應，除了直截了當拒絕外似乎也沒有什麼別的選項。

「……好。」

一聲陶器的碎裂聲傳來，詩人失手把自己的杯子摔到了地上。不過現在可不是管這個的時候，他震驚地盯著Frollo，彷彿他方才出口的是什麼驚天動地的話語。

「你冷靜點。」副主教是徹底無語了，彎下腰試圖先將幾塊較大的碎片拾起，卻被銳利的邊角劃傷了手。幸好傷口不怎麼深，抹掉上頭的血跡，在對方尚未發現前若無其事的起身望著他，男人羞紅了臉，有些顫抖的接過孩子冷冷遞來的碎片。

「我、我來就好了，謝謝您。」他小聲地回應道，手忙腳亂地撿起散落的陶片。

孩子雙手抱胸站在一旁，他不確定自己為何決定在這裡住下，說實話居所的狀況是一塌糊塗，完全無法與聖母院相比，但他……他無法拒絕，對吧？

嘆了口氣看著兀自忙碌的詩人，在這的生活總沒那麼糟的。

也許。


	4. Day 4

清晨，巴黎聖母院。

Quasimodo感覺到了不對勁。

副主教已經數日未回到聖母院，而最近也沒有關於他的消息。敲鐘人在建築內的各個角落穿梭，卻遲遲不見熟悉的蹤影。

於是，他決定敲鐘。

悠揚的鐘聲響遍了街頭，那不是普通的，用於節日以及婚喪喜慶上的鐘聲。

那是之前副主教及敲鐘人約定過的暗號，當其中一方持續下落不明，便可使用這特殊的鐘聲來確認對方的去向。

鐘聲響著，揉合了敲鐘人強烈的期盼和擔憂，順著巴黎街道而去。

*

清晨，詩人的居處。

副主教也聽見了鐘聲，瞬間慌張了起來。他當然知道它代表的含意，也知道Quasimodo正在尋覓他的蹤跡。詩人注意到對方的臉色不對勁，擔心地開口問道。

「您還好嗎？」

男孩思考著是否要將詩人留在家中自行前往聖母院，但轉念一想，自己突然變成這個樣子不免會引起懷疑，而且再怎麼說這個年紀的孩子獨自在街頭駐留畢竟是危險的。還是請對方陪同會好上一些。

「Pierre，幫我個忙。」

「請說。」

「你可否與我同去一趟聖母院？」

Gringoire有些不明就裡，但畢竟是老師的要求，他也不便違背。

「好的。」

*

推開建築大門，他倆正巧撞見了敲鐘人。Quasimodo警戒地看著來人，認出詩人後態度放緩了些。

「詩人Gringoire？你為什麼在這裡？你牽著的孩子又是誰？」

男人急忙解釋道：「我說了你可能不相信，但是這孩子是副主教大人，他因為未知的原因而變成了孩童的樣子，我在他的要求下才帶他前來。」

敲鐘人懷疑地看著兩人，又單膝跪在男孩面前端詳著對方的樣子，而副主教挺直身子，以某種特殊的手語和他溝通著。Quasimodo認出了只有他倆才理解的暗號，立刻變得恭敬起來。

孩子打了個手勢，敲鐘人便將他溫柔抱起，向建築深處走去，詩人原想跟上，卻被副主教以眼神制止，只好留在原處等候。

*

他們進了神父的居室，桌上早已堆積了不少未批閱的公文，男孩擔憂的皺起眉頭，努力在腦海中搜尋自己仍有印象，且信得過的人。

也許交予Châteaupers侍衛長罷，他再怎麼說也算是盡責。

副主教踮起腳尖自桌上抽了紙筆書寫起來，值得慶幸的是自己的字跡雖凌亂了些，倒也不至於無法辨認，片刻後他將紙張摺疊整齊放進信封內，封上蠟印後遞給靜靜立於一旁的敲鐘人。

「Quasimodo，請把這封信轉交Châteaupers侍衛長，他知道該怎麼做。」

對方靜靜接過信函，沒有多說些什麼。

「關於今晨的鐘聲……你在找我吧？有什麼事嗎？」

敲鐘人猶豫半晌，僵硬的搖搖頭。「沒有。」他低聲道，像是個做錯事的孩子般低下視線。

副主教有些驚訝於敲鐘人的反應，卻不明瞭原因。良久，他才溫聲道：「沒事的。」

Quasimodo受寵若驚的抬起頭來望著他，男孩勾起一抹善意的溫柔微笑，踮起腳尖摸了摸對方的頭，手指輕輕穿過敲鐘人的紅髮。

「你做得很好。」

*

晚間，巴黎街道。

「哈、哈啾！」

男孩打了個噴嚏，揉揉鼻子，將身上單薄的外衣裹緊了些。

明明整天都是晴朗無雲的天氣，偏偏在他倆步出聖母院時下起了傾盆大雨，狂風吹著孩子的黑髮，他覺得周遭又更冷了些。

「您還好嗎？」一旁的Gringoire將自己的大衣脫下。「我的大衣給您穿吧。」

「……謝謝。」副主教任由對方將大衣披上，卻發現因為下襬過長的關係自己寸步難行。男人注意到了他的窘態，試探性的問道：「您需要幫忙嗎？如果不介意的話……我能夠抱著您走？」

「這……」Frollo遲疑片刻，但隨後他險些被對方的衣服絆倒，踉蹌幾步後終於投降。

「……好吧。」

一隻手溫柔地抵上他的背部，將他抱了起來，詩人把他身上的大衣又裹緊了些，在雨中走著。男孩仍然冷得發顫，但對方的體溫讓他舒服許多，頭輕輕偏向一旁，就這麼打起盹了。

*

晚間，詩人的居處。

Gringoire將懷中的孩子小心地放在床上，在脫下對方身上的大衣時卻一愣。

男孩的體溫高得燙人。

詩人用手摸了摸副主教的額頭，而掌上傳來不合理的熱度，他也注意到男孩的呼吸變得急促，臉頰漲紅，雙唇依然顫抖著。

男人瞬間慌張起來，他將對方身上的被子蓋得更緊一些，然後翻箱倒櫃地想找出可用的藥品。

值得慶幸的是他找到了。

燒開一壺熱水，待它稍涼後倒入杯中，Gringoire拿著藥品在床邊坐下。手掌試探性地覆上對方額頭，還是燙的。

男人盡力的將藥物餵入孩子口中，還讓他喝了些水。男孩在睡夢中動了動，嗆咳起來，詩人躊躇著，最後還是決定坐在一旁照顧對方。

他幾乎不知道這個晚上是怎麼過去的，只記得他握著Frollo的小手，在面對副主教含糊的囈語時不斷低聲告訴他會沒事的，還不忘拿了沾上熱水的布料敷在對方額上。

接著，太陽升起，夜晚結束了。

*  
孩子迷迷糊糊醒來，腦袋暈眩著無法思考，他將視線轉向一邊的桌上，看見了一壺水和一些藥品。

此時他才終於注意到床上少了一個人，一旁傳來額外的重量，他偏過頭，發現不敵疲倦而趴倒在床旁邊睡著的Gringoire。

男孩不顧自己還虛弱的身體，勉強下了床，將那件昨晚被胡亂丟在一旁的大衣披在對方身上。

「謝謝。」他輕聲說道，然後在詩人的睡顏上，落下一個熱燙的吻。


	5. Day 5

下午，詩人的居處。

Gringoire睜開眼睛，發現自己趴在床邊，頓時緊張起來。

「我怎麼睡著了！」他低聲咒罵自己，然後急著探過身子查看副主教的狀況。

男孩仰躺在床上，衣服掀起一角，露出白淨的皮膚。詩人輕輕將它拉好，為他重新蓋上被子，又摸了孩子的額頭確認體溫。

幸好燒退了，看來昨晚的藥物確實發揮了效用。

咕嚕，男人的肚子突然叫了起來，此時他才注意到自己已經有段時間沒有進食，空虛的胃部正抗議著。

「唔……」Gringoire走到爐灶旁，接著打開一旁的箱子，挑出一些食材，還順道從地上的布袋內拿了幾塊麵包。

「這樣就夠了吧？」他自言自語道，簡單估算了份量後花了些時間升起爐火。

算了，既然副主教成了孩子，食量應該也不至於太大。將佐料和水加入鍋中攪拌起來，小心翼翼地熬煮，暗自希望著這次的料理能夠成功——而不是像他之前無數回試驗的那樣失敗。

不過他恐怕是要失望了。

濃湯沸騰著，詩人拿起一旁的湯匙嘗了口，心裡不免有些期待自己的成果。

然後他皺起眉頭，舌尖傳來的味道使他十分沮喪。

「是太淡了吧……」他低聲對自己說，同時又加入了一些調料。

如此反覆幾回，而現在的那鍋湯冒著泡，呈現出一種不屬於湯的顏色，甚至連氣味都有些令人退避三舍。不過男人顯然很滿意自己的成果，放任鍋子繼續煮著，又把麵包架上，烤了一會兒。

這樣應該就可以了，他想著，拿出塵封在角落的碗盤，掬水沖淨上頭的灰塵，麵包也在片刻後被放在上頭。

餐具的問題解決了，但重要的是沒有餐桌。

Gringoire看向自己之前拿來充當椅子的厚書，猶豫片刻後又從書架上拿了好幾本，將它們堆疊整齊後鋪上一塊布料，就算是桌子了。

他自顧自忙著，沒有注意到周遭的其他事情。

當然，他也沒發現副主教悄悄轉醒。

*

孩子睜開眼睛，首先聞到了一股淡淡的香味。

不，等等，那不是香味。

那股氣味副主教一時也說不上來——那的確是食物的味道沒錯，不過有別於聖母院烹調的餐點，它沒有吸引人的、光是聞著就讓人垂涎三尺的香氣。

男孩下了床，想知道究竟是誰在煮食。

然後他看見詩人忙碌著的背影，瞬間明白些了什麼。

不知為何，一絲不祥的預感在副主教腦中擴散開來。

「啊！您醒了，有好一些嗎？」

Gringoire轉身看見對方，驚喜的問道。

「身體倒是沒有像昨晚那般不適了……謝謝。」Frollo的精神尚未完全恢復，找了塊稍微乾淨的地面坐下。「你在煮些什麼？」

「濃湯和麵包，您餓了吧？」詩人端著被分裝成小碗的湯品和黑麵包，將它們放在臨時的桌上。「我的廚藝並不很好，這些餐食也不如聖母院提供的，但應該勉強可以果腹。」他有些心虛的道。

「謝謝。」副主教接過對方遞過的湯淺嘗了一口。

不得不說，味道還真是難以言喻。

他的臉上一定露出了嫌棄的表情，男人緊張的問道：「您覺得……很難吃嗎？」

看著自己的學生，副主教搖搖頭。「不。」他說：「我很喜歡。」

詩人放鬆下來，顯然對他的評價很是開心。「您喜歡就好！」他勾起笑容，像是個被稱讚的孩子般快樂。

於是男孩閉住氣息喝完了那碗湯，還勉強嚥下了乾硬的麵包。他唯一慶幸的是對方並沒有再請他多吃點，畢竟說實話他的廚藝還真是讓人不敢恭維。

善意的謊言有時並不壞，對吧？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus
> 
> 一整天都在外頭溜躂的小羊在晚上終於回到詩人的家，孩子已經先睡下了，正均勻的呼吸著。
> 
> 「嘿，過來這裡。」因為得到稱讚而滿足著的詩人招了招手，低聲呼喚小羊。
> 
> 「今天有好吃的。」
> 
> 一聽見食物，小羊便飛奔過去——牠可能認為詩人口中「好吃的」代表一頓香噴噴的滿漢全席。
> 
> Gringoire將午間餘下的湯和麵包放到牠跟前。「快吃吧。」他笑著說道。
> 
> 然而嘗了一口的小羊並不像副主教般領情，生氣的將口中的湯噴到男人臉上，不滿的咩咩幾聲，還踢翻了碗盤。
> 
> 詩人傷心地看著小羊，後者不帶任何憐憫地快速蹦上床，在副主教身旁蜷縮成團。
> 
> 留下一臉難過的Gringoire，逕自收拾著地上的殘局。


	6. Day 6

「您想聽故事嗎？」

「……什麼？」副主教有些難以置信的看著對方，他是說認真的？他可不是小孩，不需要什麼故事才能安睡。

何況故事再如何美好，也終究是個故事。

「我最近寫了個故事……是篇童話。」詩人有些期待地看著男孩。「如果您希望的話，我能夠唸給您聽？」

「就這麼一回。」Frollo冷冷看了男人一眼，將身上的被子拉高了一點。

Gringoire拿出手寫的書稿，唸了起來。

*

從前從前，有個高傲且孤僻的男人，他很聰明，在少年時期便博覽群書，是世間少有的天才。

但是他卻不太關心別人，成天將自己封閉在房間內，沒有人知道他在做些什麼，只知道男人的表情似乎都是一貫的冷酷憂鬱。

之後他投身宗教，憑藉自身的才智很快爬到了領導者的位置，那顆冷漠的心卻依然鮮少對他人敞開。

直到有一天他遇見了一名少年。

男人看見他在教堂外的廣場徘徊，衣著破爛、眼神落寞，他不知怎的起了惻隱之心，於是上前詢問是否有任何需要自己幫忙的地方。

少年看起來餓得發昏，所以男人先帶他回了教堂，用廚房餘下的餐點供他飽腹。在所有的食物都被消滅得一乾二淨後，他才講起自己的故事。

他六歲便成了孤兒，而在這十幾年間，他四處流浪，甚至連時間怎麼過去的都不知道。當他回過神來，他決心找個工作養活自己，但各行各業似乎都不適合他，無論怎麼努力總得不到好的結果。

而他方才在聖母院外遊蕩，也只是為了被巡夜的守衛抓住，好在監獄裡有個睡覺的地方罷了。

但我遇見了您——啊，您應該是一位德高權重的神父吧，先生。他這麼說道，雙眼閃著光芒。

男人否認了。

我只是個需要救贖的人，他淡淡的如此回應。

少年仍然熱情。

那麼，我能夠當您的學生嗎？他問著，期待的坐直了身子。

男人猶豫了一會，實在不忍拒絕，於是他答應了。

接下來的幾年，他跟著男人學習文學、科學和宗教。的確，少年的聰明才智不如自己的老師，有時的行為也實在蠢得可以，不過他仍然以自己的方式默默努力著。期待有一天能夠迎來成就。

也許那一天永遠不會到來，但少年依然樂觀的懷抱希望，等待著屬於他的機會。

*

詩人放下紙張，孩子已經沉沉睡去，臉上還掛著一抹幸福的滿足微笑。

Gringoire也笑了，他安靜的走到對方身邊，輕吻上他的額頭。

您知道嗎，他低聲說道。

——這是屬於您和我的故事啊。


	7. Day 7 (finale)

清晨，詩人的居處。

男孩很早就醒來了，他躡手躡腳下床，不希望吵醒仍熟睡著的對方。

他感到口乾舌燥，於是拿起地上的水壺，想將杯子填滿。

然後一陣天旋地轉。

哐噹，水杯在地上摔了個粉碎，孩子眼前一黑，失去了知覺。

睡夢中的詩人翻了個身，但沒有醒來。

*

半小時後，詩人的居處。

Gringoire緩緩睜開眼睛，臉上掛著微笑，他方才做了個美夢，還沉浸在夢境中。

接著他發現孩子不在自己身邊，瞬間緊張起來。環顧四周，他看見破碎的杯子，茶壺也翻倒了，水流了滿地。

「天啊，老師該不會……」男人急得要命，眼淚在眶中打轉。

「冷靜點、冷、冷靜點。」詩人這樣對自己說道，咬緊牙關順著對方的痕跡尋去。

片刻後他和一個男人撞成一團。

兩人都跌坐在地，Gringoire看清來人後嚇得摀住嘴巴。

副主教已經變回了成人的樣子，但他手上拿著的法袍明顯有撕裂的痕跡——而所謂的「撕裂」就是它遭到的傷害使它再也不敷使用。於是Frollo草草拿了塊布蔽體，但衝撞的力道讓它散開。

再說得清楚點，此時坐在地上的副主教除了一塊白布勉強遮住部位外，他什麼可穿的衣服都沒有。

Frollo羞恥的看向對方，臉頰漲紅。

而詩人嘴巴微張，好半晌什麼也說不出來。

「您、您變回來了！」他最後只能這樣結結巴巴的說道，同時不好意思的將視線轉向地板。

副主教起身，盡力裹住身子。

「……是的。」他最後也只能如此說道。「你是否有多餘的衣物供我換上？」

幾分鐘後，Frollo穿了詩人的淺灰色上衣和一件略顯破爛的長褲，他雖然有些不習慣，但找到相符尺寸的衣服已是萬幸，哪有餘裕挑剔什麼？

他正要返回聖母院，卻被詩人攔下。

「這件斗篷雖然有些破損，但仍然不妨礙穿著。」他拿著副主教的斗篷。「您不妨……將它披上？若您只穿著我的衣物不免惹人懷疑。」他苦笑了下。

Frollo沉默地接過斗篷將它穿好，在走出門時停下腳步。

「……謝謝你。」

「唔嗯？」詩人愣住了，待他回過神來，僅有那不堪使用的木門搖晃著。

而男人，早已失去了蹤跡。

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 把內容丟上來了才發現這到底是什麼小垃圾（。
> 
> 兩年前的東西回頭翻覺得文筆真是爛成渣了（雖然現在也是爛（


End file.
